1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to processing and display of seismic data and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to the development of a new form of seismic data parameter that may be developed from seismic trace data to enable enhanced interpretive processing and display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no known prior art that relates to development of such as the newly discovered seismic parameter which is referred to under the acronym PORT, VIZ. phase of rectified trace. Prior art of interest is the publication entitled "Complex Seismic Trace Analysis" by Taner, Koehler and Sheriff, GEOPHYSICS, Vol. 44, No. 6, June 1979, pp. 1041-1063. The prior publication relates to a prior art type of calculation technique for developing the instantaneous phase attribute for a selected section of seismic trace data. The prior art teaching is well-known and has been used variously in geophysical processing by various entities. The old phase development technique is a two-step process wherein a seismic trace is first Hilbert transformed and, thereafter, the resulting data is processed through determination of the ratio of the Hilbert transform to the trace data with subsequent taking of the arc tangent of the ratio to develop an instantaneous phase attribute.